1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a system, and the like for managing data of an image written on electronic paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses having a variety of functions, such as copying, PC printing, scanning, faxing, and file server, have recently come into widespread use. Such image forming apparatuses are sometimes called “multifunction devices”, “Multi-Function Peripherals (MFPs)”, or the like.
In recent years, electronic paper has been attracting attention. Examples of a method for displaying an image on electronic paper are a microcapsule method, a liquid crystal method, and an electrophoretic method. Electronic paper based on each of the methods has the following features.
The electronic paper is configured to keep displaying images thereon without drawing electricity. As compared with a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and the like, the electronic paper has very low power consumption. Further, the electronic paper is configured to display an image by using reflected light as with ordinary paper, which results in the less adverse effect on human eyes than in the CRT display and the LCD. The electronic paper also has characteristics of being thin and flexible like ordinary paper.
Since a display surface of the electronic paper is made of a glass or a film, a user can write a note or the like thereon using a water-based ink pen.
There is proposed a technology to read an image such as a note or a comment written on electronic paper, and to create image data thereof or copy the image on paper (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-148074 and 2008-271462).
An image written on electronic paper is converted into electronic data, so that the electronic data can be applied in various ways. For example, the electronic data of such an image can be sent to a remote location instantly, or, the electronic data of such a plurality of images can be centrally managed in a small space of a server. However, increasing the range of application of electronic data of such an image offers more convenience to users.